jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Klonkriege
Die Klonkriege waren ein dreijähriger Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (KUS). Sie begannen 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis und endeten 19 VSY mit der Ermordung der Separatistenführer durch Darth Vader und der Umwandlung der Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium. Tatsächlich waren die Klonkriege von Sith-Lord Palpatine inszeniert, um den Galaktischen Senat dazu zu bringen, ihm Notstandsvollmachten zu übertragen und auf diese Weise schließlich die Herrschaft über die Galaxis zu erlangen und die Jedi zu vernichten. Da Palpatine beide Kriegsparteien steuerte, konnte er den Verlauf des Krieges perfekt dirigieren, um seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen. Die Klonkriege erhielten ihren Namen, weil auf Seiten der Republik eine Armee aus geklonten Soldaten, die sogenannten Klonkrieger, eingesetzt wurden. Die Armee der gegnerischen Konföderation bestand zum großen Teil aus Kampfdroiden. Vorgeschichte Die Inszenierung des Konflikts durch Kanzler Palpatine setzte bereits zehn Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der eigentlichen Kriegshandlungen ein. Politische Intrigen thumb|left|Kanzler Finis Valorum. Im Jahr 32 VSY war Palpatine noch Senator von Naboo, jedoch begann er bereits jetzt, die Fäden zu ziehen, um auf der einen Seite mit der Republik unzufriedene Völker dazu zu bringen, sich als Separatisten abzuspalten, auf der anderen Seite in der Republik ein dauerhaftes Gefühl des bedrohten Friedens und der Unruhe zu säen. Senator Palpatine überredete den Kanzler Finis Valorum dazu, Steuern auf bestimmte Handelsrouten im Äußeren Rand zu erheben und die dort existierenden Freihandelszonen dadurch quasi abzuschaffen. Dies war ein Schlag in das Gesicht der Handelsföderation, deren Reichtum unter anderem auf dem begünstigten Handel in dieser Region beruhte. Senator Lott Dod von der Handelsföderation legte Protest ein und Senator Palpatine schlug ein Treffen beider Seiten vor, um diesen Streit beizulegen. Bevor Valorum zum Treffen nach Eriadu aufbrechen konnte, wurde auf Coruscant ein Attentat auf ihn verübt, das er jedoch verletzt überlebte und durch das den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi Beweise für ein weiteres geplantes Attentat im Rahmen des Treffens in die Hände gespielt wurden. Tatsächlich war es aber nicht der Kanzler, der auf Eriadu angegriffen wurde, sondern die Führer der Handelsföderation, die von ihren eigenen Kampfdroiden erschossen wurden. Nachdem die Handelsföderation nun führerlos war, wurde Vizekönig Nute Gunray ihr neuer Führer – ein Lakai und willige Marionette von Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, hinter dem sich niemand anders als Palpatine verbarg. Während Palpatine scheinbar besorgt um die Sicherheit der Republik handelte, peitschte er gleichzeitig - als Darth Sidious - ihre Gegner auf und machte bei ihnen Stimmung gegen die Republik. Dass beide ein und dieselbe Person waren, erkannten die Jedi erst kurz vor dem Ende der Klonkriege – als es zu spät war. Die Blockade von Naboo Auf Naboo eskalierten im Rahmen der angespannten Situation mit der Handelsföderation die Ereignisse. Nach dem Rücktritt des Königs Veruna wurde die vierzehnjährige Padmé Amidala, die aktuelle Prinzessin von Theed, zur neuen Königin ernannt, während Veruna unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben kam. Palpatine hoffte, in Padmé – die fortan als „Königin Amidala“ regierte –, ebenfalls eine leicht zu steuernde Marionette in seinen Händen zu haben und er brachte den Senat dazu, die umstrittenen Steuergesetze zu beschließen. Gleichzeitig trieb er – als Darth Sidious – den Neimoidianer Vizekönig Gunray dazu, Palpatines Heimatplaneten Naboo als „symbolischen Protest“ gegen diese Gesetze zu blockieren. Zudem streute er Gerüchte gegen Kanzler Valorum, dass dieser finanzielle Transaktionen mit Staatsgeldern zu seinem eigenen Vorteil getätigt hätte. Obwohl diese Gerüchte nicht bewiesen wurden, schadeten sie dem Ruf des Kanzlers schwer. thumb|right|Die Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation auf Naboo. Darth Sidious schickte seinen Schüler Darth Maul aus, um auf Ralltiir die versammelten Führer des Verbrechersyndikates Schwarze Sonne zu töten, da diese mächtige Organisation Palpatine im Weg stand. Die Neimoidianer setzten Darth Sidious Plan um und blockierten mit ihrer Flotte den Planeten Naboo, um gegen die Steuergesetze zu protestieren. Valorum rief in seiner Hilflosigkeit den Jedi-Rat um Hilfe, was ihm weiteren Punktverlust im Senat einbrachte – da Valorums erster Gang zum Senat hätte führen müssen, der sich nun übergangen fühlte. Der Jedi-Rat schickte Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Naboo, um Gunray dazu zu bringen, die Blockade aufzugeben. Der Konflikt eskalierte, als Nute Gunray mit einer Invasion auf Naboo begann. Königin Amidala gelang mit Hilfe der Jedi die Flucht nach Coruscant. Nach ihrer Rückkehr kam es zur Schlacht von Naboo, bei der mit Hilfe der einheimischen Gungans der Sieg über die Droidenarmee errungen werden konnte. Gunray wurde wegen dieser Kriegshandlungen vor den Senat zitiert, der die Entwaffnung der Handelsföderation anordnete. Als Reaktion auf die Ereignisse wurde Kanzler Valorum schließlich durch ein Misstrauensvotum zum Rücktritt gezwungen und an seiner Stelle wählte man Palpatine zum neuen Kanzler der Republik. Damit hatte er sein erstes Ziel erreicht. Auftrag für die Klonarmee thumb|right|Darth Tyranus wirbt Jango Fett an. Darth Sidious hatte inzwischen mit Graf Dooku Kontakt aufgenommen, einem Jedi, der sehr unzufrieden mit den Entwicklungen des Ordens war. Er wurde nach einem Loyalitätstest, bei dem er seinen alten Freund Sifo-Dyas töten musste, zu Sidious' Sith-Schüler Darth Tyranus und mit den Details der Planung für eine Klonarmee beauftragt. Zwar war die Klonarmee ursprünglich ohne Wissen des Jedi-Rats von Sifo-Dyas auf Kamino in Auftrag gegeben worden, weil dieser von der drohenden Rückkehr der Sith erfahren hatte und der Republik die Möglichkeit geben wollte, sich militärisch zu verteidigen. Darth Sidious nutzte diese Armee jedoch zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Er brachte Dooku dazu, alle Hinweise auf Kamino und die Planung dieser über drei Millionen Klonsoldaten in den Jedi-Archiven auszulöschen und beauftragte ihn damit, den „Primärklon“ auszusuchen - das perfekte genetische Vorbild für die Armee. Die Armee selbst sollte sehr gut ausgebildet werden, damit sie lange genug gegen die Kampfdroiden bestehen konnte, die Sidious und Dooku auf der anderen Seite produzierten. Graf Dooku ließ die besten Kämpfer und Kopfgeldjäger gegeneinander antreten und schließlich setzte sich der Mandalorianer Jango Fett durch. Darth Tyranus unterbreitete ihm das Angebot, nach Kamino zu gehen und als „Primärklon“ für eine Armee zu fungieren. Fett nahm das gut bezahlte Angebot an und forderte als zusätzlichen Preis einen genetisch unveränderten Klon für sich selbst – seinen „Sohn“ Boba Fett. Die Separatisten Im Jahr 24 VSY endete Palpatines achtjährige Amtszeit als Kanzler. Normalerweise konnte diese Legislaturperiode nicht verlängert werden, jedoch „beugte“ man für ihn die Gesetze, da der Senat hoffte, dass er Stabilität und Sicherheit in die Galaxis zurückbrachte – und so wurde sein Mandat auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert. thumb|left|Graf Dooku, Oberhaupt der Separatisten. Dooku trat zur selben Zeit an die Öffentlichkeit und erklärte sich zum Anführer eines neuen Bündnisses, der „Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme“. Da viele Völker mit der Republik und den teilweise korrupten Zuständen unzufrieden waren, fand die Konföderation regen Zulauf und die Separatistenbewegung wuchs, weil mehr und mehr Völker aus der Republik austraten. Gleichzeitig setzte Dooku Attentäter auf seine politischen Gegner an, um die Regierung der neuen Konföderation zu stärken. Da Dooku nach wie vor der Sith-Schüler von Darth Sidious - dem neuen Kanzler der Republik – war, hatte Palpatine nun die Kontrolle über beide Bündnisse. Mit jedem Jahr wurde die Konföderation mächtiger und der Senat zerstritt sich in der Frage, ob man die Konföderation einfach parallel zur Republik existieren lassen sollte oder ob man ihr einen Riegel vorschieben musste, indem man eine „Große Armee der Republik“ ins Leben rief und militärisch gegen sie vorging. Dooku hatte mittlerweile die stärksten wirtschaftlichen Mächte auf seine Seite gezogen, darunter die Baktoid Rüstungswerke, ein gigantisches Rüstungsunternehmen, das auf Geonosis mit der Produktion einer Droidenarmee begann, die es mit der zeitgleich auf Kamino produzierten Klonarmee aufnehmen konnte. Der Intergalaktische Bankenverband wurde zum wichtigsten Geldgeber der Konföderation und finanzierte die gewaltige Rüstungsindustrie, die Handelsgilde unter Shu Mai kontrollierte den Rohstoffhandel und die Techno-Union unter Wat Tambor stellte Produktionsstätten zur Verfügung. thumb|right|Vizekönig Gunray spricht mit Darth Sidious. Obwohl Palpatine sich öffentlich gegen die Abspaltung der Separatisten aussprach, verzögerte er absichtlich die Entscheidung für die Einberufung einer Großen Armee der Republik, weil er wusste, dass der ideale Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war – und weil seine Klonkrieger erst im Jahr 22 VSY einsatzbereit waren, da sie – dank der Alterungsbeschleunigung – zehn Jahre brauchten, um ausgewachsen zu sein. In den letzten Monaten vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege belief sich die Zahl der zur Konföderation übergelaufenen Planeten auf über 6000. Als schließlich eine der ältesten Kernwelten der Republik, Corellia, aufgrund des Einflusses des Senators Garm Bel Iblis seine Isolation verkündete, wurde damit eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, der zahllose weitere Welten folgten. Die frühen Klonkriege Die Einberufung der GAR Im Jahr 22 VSY war der Zeitpunkt für den nächsten Schachzug Palpatines gekommen. Die Jedi-Ritter hatten bereits zufällig Kamino entdeckt, welches von Dooku zuvor aus den Archiven des Jedi-Ordens gelöscht worden war. Diese Entwicklung war zwar nicht von Palpatine vorgesehen gewesen, aber der Kanzler schaffte es doch noch, die Abstimmung über die GAR zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden und so hatte er Zugriff auf die bereits ausgewachsenen Klone. Obi-Wan Kenobi entdeckte, dass sich auf Kamino bereits seit zehn Jahren eine scheinbar perfekt auf die momentane Krise zugeschnittene Armee in der Produktion befand. Der Jedi-Orden reagierte überrascht auf die Offenbarung, dass die Republik eine – angeblich in ihrem Auftrag erstellte – Klonarmee besaß und reagierte zunächst ablehnend auf die Vorstellung. thumb|left|Jedi in der Arena von Geonosis. Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Jango Fett als Urheber eines Attentatsversuchs auf die mittlerweile als Senatorin dienende Padmé vermutete, folgte dem Kopfgeldjäger von Kamino nach Geonosis, wo er auf die Führer der KUS und Graf Dooku traf. Dooku offenbarte Kenobi, dass die Republik in Wahrheit unter der Kontrolle eines Sith-Lords stand, jedoch konnte er den Jedi nicht überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nachdem auch Anakin Skywalker und Padmé auf Geonosis eingetroffen waren, um Kenobi zu befreien, wurde die Hinrichtung der drei in der Arena von Geonosis beschlossen. Angesichts der mittlerweile gewaltigen Bedrohung durch die militärisch aufgerüsteten Separatisten erteilte der Senat dem Kanzler schließlich Sondervollmachten. Diese nutzte Palpatine, um die "Große Armee der Republik" ins Leben zu rufen. Yoda reiste nach Kamino, um die Klone in Augenschein zu nehmen, während eine große Gruppe von Jedi nach Geonosis flog, um die Hinrichtung der Gefangenen zu verhindern und die Führung der KUS auszuschalten. Die Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|right|Die Klonarmee auf Geonosis. Die Hinrichtung von Skywalker, Kenobi und Padmé konnte verhindert werden und in der Arena von Geonosis entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen hunderten von Jedi und einer Streitmacht von Kampfdroiden, bei der etliche Jedi ihr Leben verloren. Die in letzter Sekunde eingreifenden Klontruppen unter der Anführung von Yoda konnten die Überlebenden retten und sie mit Transportern aus der Arena bringen. Die Schlacht zwischen der Klonarmee und den Kampfdroiden war jedoch bereits planetenweit in vollem Gange. Da die Konföderation überrascht war über das plötzliche Auftauchen einer so großen Armee der Republik, flohen ihre Angehörigen Hals über Kopf von Geonosis. Auch Dooku, der insgeheim natürlich alles über die Klonarmee wusste, versuchte, sich abzusetzen. Zwar versuchten Skywalker und Kenobi, ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, jedoch waren sie erfolglos und Dooku konnte nach Coruscant entkommen - mitsamt der Baupläne für einen Todesstern, der ihm von Poggle dem Geringeren, dem Herrscher von Geonosis, anvertraut worden war. Dooku händigte Darth Sidious diese Pläne aus - und berichtete dem Sith-Lord, dass die Kämpfe zwischen den beiden von ihm gesteuerten Armeen begonnen hatten. Mit der Schlacht von Geonosis begannen im Jahr 22 VSY offiziell die Klonkriege. Die ersten Kriegsmonate Zu Beginn des Kriegs litt die Republik unter der Tatsache, dass noch nicht alle Klone einsatzbereit waren und so ein entschlossener frühzeitiger und konzentrierter Schlag gegen die KUS unmöglich war. Die Separatisten nutzten diese Zeit, um ihre Verteidigungspositionen zu stärken und strategisch wichtige Positionen entlang der Hyperraumrouten einzunehmen. Palpatine setzte durch, dass die Klonarmee von den Jedi persönlich im Feld angeführt wurde - dadurch stellte er sicher, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurden, am Krieg teilzunehmen und sich an allen Schauplätzen in der Galaxis aufzuhalten. Die Jedi waren Jahrtausende lang Hüter des Friedens gewesen und zuerst mit ihrer neuen Rolle als Führer einer Armee überfordert. Die Jedi-Ritter dienten als Generäle und die Padawane wurden zu Kommandanten der Klonarmee. Die Unerfahrenheit in militärischer Führung zeigte sich unter anderem darin, dass in den ersten Kriegsmonaten die Hälfte der 10.000 Spezialeinheiten der Republic Commandos ums Leben kamen, weil sie von den Jedi als reguläre Infanterie eingesetzt wurden. Die Spezialisierungen der einzelnen Eliteeinheiten wurden erst nach und nach erkannt und genutzt. thumb|right|Klonkrieger werden für den nächsten Einsatz eingeschifft. Einige Jedi weigerten sich, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen und im Krieg zu kämpfen und verließen schließlich unter der Führung von Sora Bulq den Orden. Während der Krieg auf immer mehr Welten übergriff, schlossen sich immer mehr Völker den Separatisten an - so zum Beispiel die Trandoshaner, die sich schon immer von der Republik gegängelt gefühlt hatten, weil man ihnen das "Recht" streitig machte, die auf dem Nachbarplaneten Kashyyyk lebenden Wookiees als Sklaven zu nutzen. Die Trandoshaner verlegten sich im Krieg vor allem darauf, Schiffen der Republik als Piraten aufzulauern und sie zu überfallen. Auch errichteten sie Sklavenlager auf Kashyyyk, von wo sie nur durch das Eingreifen von Republic Commandos vertrieben werden konnten. Die Schlacht von Kamino Drei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis fasste die KUS den Plan, den Planeten Kamino anzugreifen, um die dort befindlichen Klonanlagen zu zerstören und der Republik damit den Nachschub an Soldaten zu nehmen. Palpatine konnte eine Zerstörung der Anlagen jedoch nicht zulassen, da er sie noch für seine eigenen Zwecke benötigte, und so stellte er sicher, dass die Republik durch einen Verräter im Vorfeld von dem geplanten Angriff erfuhr. thumb|left|Shaak Ti und A-17 bei der Schlacht von Kamino. Die Jedi schickten eine große Flotte nach Kamino, um die Angreifer zu empfangen, zudem bezogen etliche Jedi Position in Tipoca City, der Hauptstadt Kaminos, um Eindringlinge abzuwehren. Trotz dieser Vorbereitungen gelang es den Separatisten, auf Kamino einzudringen und zahlreiche unausgereifte Klone zu töten, so dass Premierminister Lama Su und Jedi Shaak Ti schließlich die Advanced Recon Commandos aus der Stasis erweckten - einhundert Klone, die von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet worden waren und die man als letzte Verteidigung auf Kamino positioniert hatte. Die Invasion von Kamino konnte schließlich abgeschlagen werden und die Republik ging erfolgreich aus dieser Ersten Schlacht von Kamino hervor. Chemische Kriegsführung thumb|right|Vergiftete Gungans auf [[Ohma-D'un.]] Die Separatisten hatten in der Zwischenzeit eine chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe entwickelt, die sie gegen Naboo einsetzen wollten. Den ersten Test machten sie auf Ohma-D'un, einem Mond von Naboo, wo sie Minenarbeiter und Gungans mit dem Gift besprühten. Einem Einsatzteam, angeführt von Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und dem ARC-Trooper A-17, gelang es, das mit Gift bepackte Landungsschiff vor dem Start nach Naboo zu zerstören. Asajj Ventress, eine Handlangerin von Dooku, konnte nach einem Kampf mit Kenobi entkommen und der Einsatz auf Ohma-D'un rettete Milliarden von Bewohnern Naboos das Leben. Weitere Schauplätze in der Frühphase des Krieges * Schlacht von Thustra * Schlacht von Lianna * Schlacht von Teyr * Einsatz auf Qiilura * Einsatz auf Quetya * Schlacht auf Axion * Schlacht von New Holstice Die Jedi-Dissidenten Mittlerweile hatten sich über hundert Jedi dem Befehl des Kanzlers widersetzt und weigerten sich, ihre Rolle als Befehlshaber der Armee zu übernehmen. Langsam wurde diese Zahl von Dissidenten ein Problem für den Jedi-Orden, zumal sich einige von ihnen sogar den Separatisten angeschlossen hatten. thumb|right|Sora Bulq kämpft gegen Mace Windu. Mace Windu arrangierte ein Treffen mit dem Anführer der Dissidentenbewegung, dem Weequay Sora Bulq, auf dessen Heimatwelt Ruul. Windu war Bulq persönlich eng verbunden und beide praktizierten den Lichtschwert-Stil Vaapad. Das Treffen auf Ruul erwies sich als Falle und Windu (sowie viele der Dissidenten) mussten erkennen, dass Bulq sich mittlerweile Dooku angeschlossen hatte und zur dunklen Seite der Macht übergelaufen war. Asajj Ventress tauchte auf Ruul auf, um im Auftrag Dookus möglichst viele der Dissidenten zu töten und diese Morde dann Mace Windu anzulasten. Der Plan misslang und nach dem Ende der Dissidentenbewegung und der Flucht Sora Bulqs übernahmen einige der abtrünnigen Jedi wie K'Kruhk reumütig ihre Pflichten als Führer der Klonarmee. Die Schlacht von Muunilinst Zu den wichtigsten Schlachten in der Frühphase der Klonkriege gehörte die Schlacht von Muunilinst vier Monate nach Geonosis. Der Vorsitzende des Bankenclans, San Hill, hatte sich auf seinem Heimatplaneten verschanzt und die Republik entschied sich, den Planeten zu stürmen. General Obi-Wan Kenobi befehligte die Bodentruppen, während Anakin Skywalker den Angriff in der Raumschlacht unterstützte. thumb|right|ARC-Captain Fordo auf Muunilinst. San Hill bat Dooku um Unterstützung und so wurden ihm der Söldner Durge, dem Kenobi bereits auf O'hma-Dun begegnet war, und IG Lancer Combat Droid zur Verfügung gestellt. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe von ARC-Troopern unter der Führung von A-77 Captain "Fordo" stürmte Obi-Wan das Kommandozentrum, wo es ihm gelang, Durge zu besiegen und San Hill gefangen zu nehmen. Anakin Skywalker wurde währenddessen im Weltraum von Asajj Ventress angegriffen und nach Yavin IV gelockt, wo es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Ventress auf der Spitze einer Pyramide kam. Es gelang ihm, Ventress zu besiegen, jedoch nicht zu töten und sie konnte entkommen. Weitere Schauplätze Zeitgleich zur Schlacht von Muunilinst wurden die Jedi galaxisweit in Konflikte verwickelt: Mace Windu trat auf Dantooine alleine gegen ein Bataillon aus Kampfdroiden an. Yoda, Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee verhinderten auf dem Eisplaneten Ilum, der ein heiliger Ort der Jedi war, die Zerstörung der Kristallhöhlen, aus denen unter anderem die Kristalle gewonnen wurden, die für den Bau von Lichtschwertern notwendig waren. Auf Mon Calamari führte Kit Fisto eine Einheit von SCUBA Truppen gegen die Quarren. Auf Brentaal IV versuchten Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar und Shon Kon Ray ein Überlaufen der Bevölkerung zu den Separatisten zu verhindern, da dieser Planet eine der ältesten Kernwelten der Republik war und ein Überlaufen eine große demoralisierende Wirkung gehabt hätte. Zudem lag Brentaal IV am Schnittpunkt der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße und der Hydianischen Hyperraumroute und war von enormer strategischer Bedeutung. Eine Kontrolle der Separatisten über diesen Planeten musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Ein Klonkrieger opferte sich schließlich und sprengte sich mitsamt des Schildgenerators in die Luft, der eine Landung der Raumflotte der Republik bislang verhindert hatte. So konnte der Planet schließlich befriedet werden. Ein neuer Gegner: General Grievous thumb|right|Der neue General der KUS: General Grievous. In der Schlacht von Hypori waren Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk und Shaak Ti mitsamt einer Gruppe von Padawanen in einem abgestürzten Raumschiffwrack gefangen. General Grievous, ein neuer Kommandeur auf Seiten der Separatisten, nutzte diesen günstigen Umstand, um einen Großangriff zu starten und diese wichtigen Jedi auszuschalten. Ihre Auslöschung konnte nur durch das Eingreifen einer Gruppe von ARC-Troopern verhindert werden, jedoch wurden viele der Jedi schwer verletzt und zudem von Grievous ihrer Lichtschwerter beraubt, dessen Leidenschaft es war, diese Waffen zu sammeln und selbst zu verwenden. Er war von Dooku persönlich im Gebrauch des Lichtschwerts unterwiesen worden. Mit General Grievous war ein neuer Gegner im Krieg aufgetaucht, der dem Jedi-Rat großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete - jemand, der es mit so hochrangigen und erfahrenen Jedi aufnehmen konnte, stellte eine große Bedrohung dar und seine Eliminierung bekam absolute Priorität. Einsatz auf Haruun Kal Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde Mace Windu auf seine Heimatwelt Haruun Kal geschickt, um nach seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Depa Billaba zu suchen. Haruun Kal stand unter der Kontrolle der Separatisten und war für die Republik von Bedeutung, weil der Planet an einer wichtigen Hyperraumkreuzung lag. Auf Haruun Kal war ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Korunnai und den Balawai entbrannt, in welchem die Balawai von den Separatisten unterstützt wurden. Es gelang Mace Windu, den Anführer der Balawai zu besiegen, wodurch die Republik die Kontrolle über Haruun Kal zurückerlangte. Erster Angriff auf Coruscant thumb|left|Palpatine, vertrauenswürdiger Kanzler der Republik. Zehn Monate nach Geonosis fiel eine Armee aus Kampfdroiden auf Coruscant ein und griff den Jedi-Tempel an. Diese Kampfdroiden waren von der Techno-Union entwickelt worden und zeichneten sich durch die Verwendung des Metalls Cortosis aus, das sie resistent gegen Lichtschwerter machte. Zwar gelang es den Jedi, die Droiden zurückzuschlagen, aber mit den ersten Kampfhandlungen auf dem Hauptplaneten der Republik hatte der Krieg auch im Zentrum der Galaxis erreicht. Anakin Skywalker wurde vom Jedi-Rat ausgeschickt, um die Droidenfabrik auf Metalorn auszuschalten; dabei kam heraus, dass das seltene und schwer erhältliche Cortosis von Jabba dem Hutten an die Separatisten verkauft worden war. Es gelang Skywalker, die Fabrik zu zerstören und den Führer der Techno-Union, Wat Tambor, gefangenzunehmen. Kanzler Palpatine war von der Zerstörung der Fabrik überrascht worden und konnte sich die Gefangennahme Tambors nicht leisten, weil er diesen Mann noch für seine weiteren Pläne brauchte und das empfindliche Gleichgewicht des Krieges nicht gestört werden durfte. Deshalb setzte er durch, dass Tambor in ein anderes Gefängnis verlegt wurde, aus dem er anschließend problemlos von den Separatisten befreit wurde. Das zweite Jahr Die Bio-Droiden Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde eine weitere besondere Form von Kampfdroiden produziert: diese waren - dank des Einbaus macht-sensitiver, lebender Dashta-Aale, ideal dazu geeignet, gegen Jedi zu kämpfen. Auch Klone hatten gegen sie kaum eine Chance, da die Droiden dank der Macht die Handlungen des Gegners voraussehen konnten. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto und eine Gruppe von Klonkriegern unter der Leitung von Alpha-98 "Nate" wurden nach Ord Cestus geschickt, um die Regierung des Planeten unter Druck zu setzen, die Produktion dieser Droiden einzustellen. Gleichzeitig war jedoch auch Asajj Ventress auf Ord Cestus eingetroffen und versuchte, den Planeten auf KUS-Linie zu halten. Die Klone hatten während der Verhandlungen damit begonnen, die Einheimischen des Planeten zu Guerilla-Kräften auszubilden. Da die Verhandlungen gescheitert waren, griffen sie schließlich - gemeinsam mit den Jedi - die Bio-Droiden-Fabrik an, doch es gelang der Regierung, diese Angriffe blutig zurückzuschlagen. Erst durch das Opfer des Klonsoldaten Nate, der sich selbst in die Luft sprengte und damit das Kontrollzentrum für die Droidenfabrik für immer zerstörte, konnte die Bedrohung gestoppt werden. Die Schlacht von Jabiim Eine der wichtigsten und größten Schlachten war die Schlacht von Jabiim, ein Jahr und zwei Monate nach Geonosis. Der Planet Jabiim zeichnete sich vor allem durch seine Bodenschätze aus, die für die Republik extrem wichtig waren. thumb|right|A-17 in der Schlacht von Jabiim. Der Anführer der Einheimischen von Jabiim, Alto Stratus, hatte ein Abkommen mit den Separatisten geschlossen, und Palpatine ordnete eine Invasion des von Dauerregen und schlammigen Untergrund dominierten Planeten an. In diesem Terrain war es kaum möglich, das schwere Kampfgerät der GAR einzusetzen und so wurde diese Schlacht dazu verwendet, erstmalig die neuentwickelten geländegängigen AT-AT zu testen. Dennoch waren die Kämpfer unter Alto Stratus auf ihrem vertrauten Boden klar im Vorteil und so wurde ein schneller Sieg für die Republik immer unwahrscheinlicher. Stattdessen litt die GAR unter langen Nachschubwegen, schlechtem Vorankommen im matschigen Boden, dem demoralisierenden Dauerregen und den atmosphärischen Störungen, die eine Versorgung und Fortbewegung in der Luft unmöglich machten. Schließlich steckte die Republik in ihrem Hauptquartier fest und Alto Stratus startete einen Großangriff, bei dem Hunderte ums Leben kamen. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Klon-Begleiter A-17 wurden für tot gehalten. Tatsächlich jedoch waren beide in die Hände von Asajj Ventress gefallen, die mittlerweile einen persönlichen Hass auf Kenobi entwickelt hatte, weil er ihr so oft in die Quere gekommen war. Sie entführte beide in ihre Festung nach Rattatak. thumb|left|A'Sharad Hett und Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker wurde einer Gruppe von "verwaisten" Padawanen zugeteilt und Jedi-General Leska übernahm das Kommando über die Operation. Ihre Führung währte nicht lange, denn im zweiten Monat der Schlacht kam sie bei einer erneuten Großoffensive durch Alto Stratus ums Leben. Die Republik wurde angesichts der Übermacht der Gegner zum Rückzug von Jabiim gezwungen. Die Padawane übernahmen die undankbare Aufgabe, den Rückzug der Streitkräfte zu decken und erlitten dabei schwerste Verluste. Lediglich Anakin Skywalker überlebte das Massaker, weil Palpatine persönlich dafür sorgte, dass er sich während der Evakuierung in Sicherheit befand. Jabiim war eine der schwersten Niederlagen der Republik während der Klonkriege. Nach der Rückkehr von Jabiim wurde Anakin Skywalker dem Tusken und Jedi-Ritter A'Sharad Hett zugeteilt. Während der folgenden Monate war Anakin stets überzeugt davon, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi noch lebte. Tatsächlich gelang es Kenobi und A-17, trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen, die sie durch die wochenlange Folter erlitten hatten, von Rattatak zu fliehen und zur Republik zurückzukehren. Nach dieser Flucht wurden von der KUS Kopfgelder auf die wichtigsten Jedi ausgesetzt. So waren Mace Windu und Yoda 1.250.000 Credits wert, während Anakin - als Padawan - immerhin noch 225.000 Credits einbrachte. Dadurch hoffte man, auch die besten Kopfgeldjäger für die Konföderation gewinnen zu können. Neue Einheiten, neue Rüstungen thumb|left|Ein Absolvent des Kommandanten-Programms: [[CC-5052|Bly.]] Im zweiten Kriegsjahr rief die Republik ein besonderes Ausbildungsprogramm für Klon-Kommandanten ins Leben, das vom Alpha-ARC A-17 geleitet werden sollte. Man hatte im ersten Kriegsjahr gelernt, dass die Jedi durch die Führungsaufgaben der Armee zu stark gebunden wurden und dass die Klone durchaus in der Lage waren, kreativ zu denken und eigenverantwortlich zu handeln - wenn man es ihnen gestattete. Einhundert der wichtigsten Klon-Kommandanten, vor allem die Oberbefehlshaber der 80 großen Korps, wurden von der Front abgezogen und vorübergehend nach Kamino zurückgeschickt, wo sie ein besonderes Schulungsprogramm durchliefen. Dieses war darauf ausgerichtet, ihnen mehr Individualität und Persönlichkeitsentfaltung zu erlauben und ihr kreatives Denken im Feld zu fördern. Diese Klone erhielten - dank des Vorschlages von Anakin Skywalker - Namen statt Nummern und durften ihre Rüstungen nach ihren Wünschen gestalten. Auch konnten sie ihren Untergebenen Freiheiten gewähren und sogar andere Klone im Feld befördern; etwas, was zuvor undenkbar gewesen war, weil der Rang eines Klons bereits in seiner Kindheit festgelegt wurde. Zu den ersten Absolventen dieses Programms gehörten die Kommandanten Bly, Gree, Cody, Bacara und Neyo, die fortan die wichtigsten Jedi bei ihren Einsätzen begleiten sollten. Auch wurde im Laufe der ersten Kriegshälfte statt der bisherigen Phase I-Rüstung der Klonkrieger die überarbeitete Phase II-Rüstung eingeführt, die neben einer größeren Bequemlichkeit (insbesondere beim Sitzen) auch bessere Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen diverse Waffen mitbrachte. Widerstand im Senat thumb|right|Der Galaktische Senat. Aufgrund der Kriegsereignisse im ersten Jahr war die Macht Palpatines mehr und mehr gewachsen. Er nahm direkten Einfluss auf die Schlachten und Einsätze der Jedi und schöpfte seine Sondervollmachten voll aus. Einige Senatoren sahen diese Entwicklung mit Misstrauen und Sorge, weil sie die Demokratie in Gefahr sahen. In der 25.000-jährigen Geschichte der Republik war es stets der Senat gewesen, der die Geschicke gelenkt hatte, während die Senatoren nun mehr und mehr an Einfluss verloren und sie kaum noch eine Stimme gegen die Entscheidungen des Kanzlers hatten. Als Finis Valorum nach einem geheimen Treffen mit Senator Bail Organa ums Leben kam, wuchs der Verdacht, dass etwas vor sich ging. Organa, Mon Mothma, Padmé Naberrie und einige weitere Senatoren begannen, sich im Verborgenen zu treffen und ihre Besorgnisse zu äußern. Aus Ihnen sollte die Delegation der Zweitausend werden, die den späteren Grundstock der Rebellen-Allianz bilden sollte. Weitere Schauplätze des 2. Kriegsjahrs *Die Schlacht von Dreighton *Die Schlacht von Togoria *Die Schlacht von Anaxes *Die Schlacht von Drongar Hinweise auf merkwürdige Vorgänge thumb|left|Null-5 "Prudii" stieß bei der Sabotage von Droidenfabriken auf merkwürdige Zahlen. Bereits im zweiten Kriegsjahr entdeckten verschiedene Personen auf Seiten der Republik, dass mit dem Krieg etwas nicht stimmte. Insbesondere die Null Advanced Recon Commandos des Klon-Geheimdienstes der SE Brigade stießen wiederholt auf Ungereimtheiten. So stellte Null-5 "Prudii" bei Sabotageaktionen von Droidenfabriken wiederholt fest, dass die Fabriken weitaus weniger Droiden produzierten, als die Propaganda behauptete. In den Medien - auch den republikanischen - war von "Quadrillionen" von Droiden die Rede, jedoch stieß Prudii auf Zahlen, die weit darunter lagen. Er meldete diese Zahlen Kal Skirata, der sie jedes Mal an Arligan Zey weiterleitete, den leitenden Jedi der SE Brigade, und bat ihn, sie dem Rat vorzutragen. Zey jedoch war frustriert über die Tatsache, dass der Kanzler selbst die Zahlen verwarf und ihnen kein Gehör schenkte. Auch schlugen Strategen der Republik wiederholt vor, alle Streitkräfte der GAR zu einem großen Entscheidungsschlag zusammenzuziehen, anstatt die Klonarmee in zahlreiche kleine Einheiten aufzusplittern und sie in der ganzen Galaxis zu verteilen, wo sie unter langen Versorgungswegen und geringer Schlagkraft litten. Durch die aktuelle Verteilung der Truppen wurden nur "lokale Feuer gelöscht", jedoch war ein Sieg auf Dauer nicht möglich, wenn die Armee so dünn verteilt wurde. Durch eine konzentrierte Aktion, so waren sich viele Strategen einig, konnte der Krieg vorzeitig beendet werden. Kanzler Palpatine lehnte die Forderungen nach einer Änderung der Strategie und dem Zusammenziehen der Kräfte mit der Begründung ab, dass dieses die "Bevölkerung befremden" würde. Ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt war die Tatsache, dass den Null Advanced Recon Commandos eine geheime Aufzeichnung eines Gesprächs zwischen Kanzler Palpatine und Lama Su in die Hände gefallen war. In diesem Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass der Kanzler ohne Wissen der Öffentlichkeit eine geheime Kloneinrichtung auf Coruscant errichtet hatte und dort spezielle Truppen trainieren ließ (die 501. Legion und die Stoßtruppen, wie später bekannt wurde) und dass er außerdem keine weiteren Soldaten mehr bestellte. Das hieß, dass die zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gefertigten 3,2 Millionen Klonkrieger alles waren, was die Republik auf absehbarer Zeit an Streitkräften zur Verfügung haben sollte. Da sie nicht wussten, wie sie diese Information deuten sollten und fürchteten, einer Sache auf der Spur zu sein, die sich gegen sie wenden konnte, behielten die Null-ARCs und Kal Skirata dieses Wissen vorerst für sich. Biologische Kriegsführung: Honoghr Auch im zweiten Kriegsjahr experimentierten die Separatisten mit chemischen und biologischen Waffen. Zwei Jahre nach Geonosis entwickelten sie - basierend auf den schlechten Erfahrungen mit dem Giftgas auf O'hmar-Dun, ein biologisches Nervengift namens TriHexalophin 1138, dessen Effekte unheilbar waren und gegen das keine Gegenmittel entwickelt werden konnten. thumb|right|Bly und Aayla Secura auf Honoghr. Wieder lautete der Plan, den Planeten Naboo zu vergiften, doch republikanische Streitkräfte fingen das Transportschiff ab und zwangen es zu einer Bruchlandung auf dem Planeten Honoghr. Da sich an Bord des Schiffes die kompletten Pläne befanden, versuchten sowohl die Separatisten als auch die Republik, das Schiff zu erreichen und die Daten zu sichern, jedoch hatten die Ureinwohner des Planeten - die Noghri - das TriHexalophin bereits geborgen und in einen ihrer heiligen Tempel gebracht. Jedi Aayla Secura und Commander Bly wurden ausgeschickt, um das Toxin zu sichern, während die Separatisten den übergelaufenen Jedi Quinlan Vos für die gleiche Aufgabe aussandten. Die drei waren zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen, um in den mit zahlreichen Fallen gesicherten Tempel einzudringen, jedoch als sie das Toxin geborgen hatten, versuchte Vos, sich damit abzusetzen. Es entbrannte ein Lichtschwertkampf zwischen ihm und Secura, den Vos für sich entscheiden konnte; schließlich schoss Commander Bly trotz des ausdrücklichen Verbots Securas auf ihn und konnte ihn damit in die Flucht schlagen. Die Republik hatte damit die nächste große Katastrophe für Naboo abgewendet. Das letzte Kriegsjahr Das letzte Kriegsjahr war von großen Schlachten und der Jagd nach General Grievous gekennzeichnet. Nicht nur die Jedi waren ihm auf der Spur, auch die Null Advanced Recon Commandos Null-6 "Jaing" und Null-10 "Kom'rk. Schlacht von Praesitlyn In der Schlacht von Praesitlyn versuchte die Republik, den von den Separatisten belagerten Planeten Praesitlyn durch eine gewaltige Raumflotte und Bodentruppen zu befreien. Unter der Führung von Jedi Nejaa Halcyon und dem Padawan Anakin Skywalker landeten 20.000 Klonsoldaten auf dem Planeten und verbündeten sich mit den lokalen Kräften, die ebenfalls Gegner der Separatisten waren. In dieser Schlacht wurde Anakins Hang zur dunklen Seite bereits deutlich; er widersetzte sich den strategischen Anweisungen Jedi-Rates, da er davon überzeugt war, dem Gegner überlegen zu sein, und marschierte auf eigene Faust in das gegnerische Hauptquartier, wo er den Pors Tonith vom Bankenclan in Rage fast tötete, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Die Republik erlangte die Herrschaft über den Planeten zurück und in einer Raumschlacht wurden die Schiffe der Separatisten besiegt. Schlacht von Rendili Zwei Jahre und sechs Monate nach Geonosis schloss sich der Planet Rendili der KUS an. Dieses konnte die Republik nicht dulden, da sich auf Rendili wichtige Schiffswerften befanden. Deshalb schickte man die Jedi-Flotte unter dem Kommando von Plo Koon und Saesee Tiin nach Rendili, um die Situation zu bereinigen und den Planeten zurück auf Kurs zu bringen. Jedoch verliefen die Verhandlungen nicht wie geplant; Plo Koon und der Flottencaptain Jan Dodonna wurden von den Separatisten gefangen genommen und als Geiseln verwendet. Nur mit Hilfe von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Quinlan Vos konnten die Gefangenen entkommen, während Anakin Skywalker zusammen mit der Raumflotte den Orbit des Planeten blockierte. Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand Das Ende des Krieges wurde von einer ganzen Reihe großer Schlachten gekennzeichnet, die unter dem Sammelbegriff "Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand" (Outer Rim Sieges) in die Geschichtsbücher eingingen. In diesen Feldzügen begann sich das Blatt zugunsten der Republik zu wenden und die KUS wurde mehr und mehr von strategischen Schlüsselpositionen vertrieben. Die Flotten der Separatisten zogen sich in den Mittleren und Äußeren Rand zurück und errichteten dort massive Verteidigungsstellungen. Die Belagerung von Saleucami thumb|left|Die Schlacht von Saleucami. Auf Saleucami errichteten die Separatisten unter der Führung des gefallenen Jedi Sora Bulq ein neues Hauptquartier und begannen damit, eine Armee aus geklonten Nikto zu züchten, die sogenannten Morgukai-Klone. Diese rein auf Kampf gezüchteten Wesen stellten eine immense Bedrohung dar und so begann die Republik mit einer der größten Militäroperationen des Krieges. Sie schickte mehrere Korps, darunter Commander Blys 327. Sternenkorps und das 91. Reconnaissance Korps Commander Neyos auf den Planeten - beides ca. 36.000 Mann starke Verbände - und entsandten zudem zahlreiche Jedi wie K'Kruhk, Oppo Rancisis (der in der Schlacht von Saleucami von Sora Bulq getötet wurde), A'Sharad Hett und Aayla Secura. Während die Klonarmeen gegen die Morgukai-Klone kämpften, drangen die Jedi in die unterirdischen Anlagen ein, um ein geothermales Kraftwerk zu sabotieren. In einer letzten, blutigen Entscheidungsschlacht wurden die Separatisten nach einer monatelangen Belagerung geschlagen. Stass Allie blieb, gemeinsam mit Commander Neyo und dem 91. Recon Korps, auf dem Planeten zurück, um ihn von letzten überlebenden Morgukai-Klonen zu säubern. Die Schlacht von Boz Pity Auch die Schlacht von Boz Pity war eine der letzten und größten Kampfhandlungen der Klonkriege. Obi-Wan Kenobi leitete, gemeinsam mit A-17 und dem Geschwader Sieben den Einsatz, weil er hoffte, auf dem Planeten auf Asajj Ventress zu treffen und sie ein für alle Mal schlagen zu können. Anakin Skywalker, der in der Zwischenzeit zum Jedi-Ritter aufgestiegen war, begleitete ihn auf diesem Einsatz und beide Jedi gerieten in eine Falle, die der Söldner Durge ihnen gestellt hatte. thumb|left|Schlacht um Boz Pity. Es gelang ihnen, sich zu befreien und Durge zu schlagen. Anschließend griffen sie mit einer Streitmacht der GAR ein großes Hauptquartier der KUS auf Boz Pity an, wo sich sowohl Ventress als auch Grievous und Dooku aufhielten - in der Hoffnung, damit gleich mehrere Führer der KUS gleichzeitig beseitigen zu können. Die Bodenschlacht verlief erfolgreich und es gelang den Jedi, in die Basis einzudringen, wo Obi-Wan auf Ventress traf und sie schwer verletzte. Trotz seiner Besessenheit, was sie betraf, schaffte er es nicht, ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Stattdessen konnte sie ihm vorgaukeln, im Moment des Todes zur hellen Seite zurückgefunden zu haben. Tief bewegt ließ Kenobi sie auf ein Sanitätsschiff bringen, um sie zurück nach Coruscant fliegen zu lassen, wo sie ein würdiges Begräbnis erhalten sollte. Ebenfalls an Bord war der schwer verletzte A-17, dem General Grievous bei der Schlacht mit einem Lichtschwert das Rückgrat durchtrennt hatte. Als der Transporter Boz Pity verlassen hatte, erhob sich Ventress aus ihrer mit Hilfe der Macht vorgetäuschten Totenstarre und zwang den Piloten, den Kurs zu ändern - seit diesem Tag ist ihr Verbleib unbekannt. Neue Hinweise auf merkwürdige Vorgänge thumb|right|Der junge Boba Fett entdeckt Ungereimtheiten. Zwei Jahre und sieben Monate nach Geonosis nahm Boba Fett, der sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters auf Geonosis als Kopfgeldjäger versuchte, den Auftrag der Republik an, den Vorsitzenden der Techno-Union - Wat Tambor - zu fangen. Tambor hielt sich auf Xagobah versteckt, wo Boba ihn aufspürte. Er konnte ihn jedoch nicht gefangennehmen, weil General Grievous eingriff und den jungen Kopfgeldjäger im Kampf besiegte. Während Boba sein beschädigtes Raumschiff, die Sklave I reparierte, traf er auf Anakin Skywalker. Boba hatte die für ihn erschreckende Feststellung gemacht, dass Graf Dooku (der sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters um ihn gekümmert hatte) und Darth Tyranus, der vor vielen Jahren seinen Vater als Primärklon angeheuert hatte, ein und die selbe Person waren und er berichtete dieses Anakin, der daraufhin ein Treffen zwischen Boba und Palpatine arrangierte. Palpatine hörte sich die Erkenntnisse des Kopfgeldjägers an, schenkte ihnen jedoch scheinbar keine Beachtung, sondern zahlte ihm stattdessen ein hohes Schweigegeld, wenn er diese Tatsache für sich behielt. Boba nahm das Schweigegeld an und zog sich irritiert aus dem Krieg zurück. Die Tatsache, dass der Mann, der jetzt die KUS anführte, der selbe war, der auf der anderen Seite die Klonarmee für die Republik in Auftrag gegeben hatte, ging in den Wirren des Krieges und dank der Vertuschung durch Palpatine unter. Kriegseintritt der Mandalorianer thumb|left|Der desertierte Alpha-ARC "Spar" führt die Mandalorianer in den Krieg. Die Mandalorianer waren seit dem Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs in der ganzen Galaxis verstreut und führerlos. 2 Jahre und 7 Monate nach Geonosis tauchte plötzlich ein Mann auf Mandalore auf, der sich als der verschollene Sohn des ehemaligen Kriegshelden und Mand'alor Jango Fett ausgab. Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei ihm aber um den desertierten Klon A-02, ein "fehlerhaftes" Advanced Recon Commando, das einer Rekonditionierung durch die Kaminoaner durch Flucht entkommen war. A-02 nannte sich "Spar" und hatte in sich Ersinnungen Jango Fetts entdeckt, die in ihm den nahezu zwanghaften Wunsch erweckt hatten, nach Mandalore zu gehen und die Mandalorianer wieder zu vereinen, um sie zurück "zu alter Größe" zu führen. Auf Mandalore rekrutierte er Kämpfer, die sich aus Angehörigen aller Fraktionen des Bürgerkrieges zusammensetzten, sowohl Überlebende der Wahren Mandalorianer als auch der mit ihnen verfeindeten Death Watch. Sie nannten sich "Mandalorianische Protektoren" und Spar selbst rief sich zum neuen Anführer - zu "Mandalore dem Wiederbeleber" - aus. Auf Seiten der Konföderation zogen die Mandalorianer in den Krieg und gingen gegen Null, New Bornalex und schließlich Kamino vor. In der Zweiten Schlacht von Kamino richteten sie verheerenden Schaden an den Klonanlagen an. Palpatine konnte diesen unvorhergesehenen und unberechenbaren Faktor auf Seiten der Konföderation nicht gebrauchen, deswegen ließ er den Mandalorianern durch General Grievous eine Falle stellen. In Form von Darth Sidious gab Palpatine ihnen den Auftrag, Padmé zu fangen, doch stattdessen gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt der Republik. Die Mandalorianer wurden fast vollständig ausgelöscht, lediglich Spar, Tobbi Dala und Fen Shysha überlebten und zogen sich aus dem Krieg zurück. Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia Bei den Schlachten vom Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia und Koru Neimoidia rückte der Krieg nun direkt vor die Haustür von Vizekanzler Gunray vor. Trotz der Zerstörung seiner Heimat kehrte Gunray noch einmal in das republikanisch kontrollierte Cato Neimoidia zurück, um seine Schätze in Sicherheit zu bringen und entging dabei nur knapp seiner Gefangennahme durch Commander Cody und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dafür fiel der Republik eine besondere Kommunikationseinrichtung in die Hände, die es Gunray erlaubte, jederzeit mit Darth Sidious persönlich zu kommunizieren. Fieberhaft versuchte der Geheimdienst, die Verschlüsselung dieses Gerätes zu knacken, um hinter die Identität des unbekannten Sith-Lords zu kommen. Schlacht von Felucia thumb|left|Das 327. Sternenkorps auf Felucia. Auf Felucia, dem Wohnsitz von Shu Mai, versuchten Aayla Secura, Bariss Offee und Commander Blys 327. Sternenkorps, die Führerin der Handelsgilde gefangenzunehmen. Shu Mai konnte entkommen und sich - im Auftrag von General Grievous - nach Mustafar absetzen. Vor der Flucht der Separatisten hatten diese jedoch das Trinkwassersystem des Planeten vergiftet und eine große Droidenarmee in den Kampf geschickt, so dass das Korps bleiben musste, um diesen Bedrohungen zu begegnen, anstatt Shu Mai zu verfolgen. Schlacht von Mygeeto Auf Mygeeto kämpfte General Ki-Adi-Mundi gemeinsam mit Commander Bacara und den Galactic Marines um die Kontrolle des Industrieplaneten. Schlacht von Kashyyyk thumb|right|Die Schlacht um Kashyyyk. Auf Kashyyyk kämpfte die 41. Elite Legion unter dem Kommando von Yoda, Luminara Unduli und Commander Gree an der Seite der Wookiees gegen eine separatistische Invasionsmacht. Das Ende des Krieges Angesichts des Verlaufs des Krieges sah Palpatine 3 Jahre nach Geonosis den Zeitpunkt gekommen, seinen Plan zu vollenden. Angriff auf Coruscant Drei Jahre nach Geonosis startete die KUS unter Führung von General Grievous einen Großangriff auf Coruscant. Dieses gehörte zu Palpatines Plan, die Republik so schwer zu treffen und so zu schockieren, dass sie allem zustimmen würde, wenn ihnen das Frieden und Sicherheit brachte. Es entbrannte eine große Schlacht, die sich sowohl im Luftraum von Coruscant abspielte - und somit für jeden Bürger sichtbar war - als auch in der Stadt selber, wo Kampfdroiden gegen Klone kämpften. Entführung des Kanzlers thumb|left|Anakin Skywalker tötet Dooku. Palpatine arrangierte im Zusammenhang mit der Invasion Coruscants seine fingierte Entführung durch General Grievous und Graf Dooku auf Grievous' Kommandoschiff Invisible Hand und ließ sich anschließend von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi befreien. Da es Palpatines Plan war, seinen langjährigen Schützling Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler zu machen, musste er sich seines aktuellen Schülers Dooku entledigen. Im Rahmen der Befreiung ergab sich die ideale Gelegenheit, als Dooku mit Kenobi und Skywalker um den Kanzler kämpfte. Dooku unterlag dem Zorn des jungen Skywalker und wurde von diesem schließlich - auf Befehl Palpatines - enthauptet. Nun hatte Palpatine freie Bahn, Anakin auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen und ungestört zu manipulieren. Anakin, der heimlich mit Padmé verheiratet war, hatte Visionen ihres Todes und so nährte Palpatine die Hoffnung in ihm, durch die Mächte der Sith ihr Leben retten zu können. Die Jagd nach General Grievous thumb|right|Die Anführer der Separatisten versammeln sich auf Utapau. Die Suche nach General Grievous wurde mit aller Kraft fortgesetzt. Schließlich gelang es den beiden Null-ARCs Jaing und Kom'rk, ihn auf Utapau zu lokalisieren. Der Jedi-Rat schickte Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Utapau, um die Situation zu untersuchen und anschließend gemeinsam mit Commander Cody und dem 7. Sky Corps die Separatisten auf Utapau anzugreifen. Kenobi hörte auf Utapau mit an, dass Grievous plante, sämtliche hochrangigen Mitglieder der KUS nach Mustafar zu schicken, um sie dort in Sicherheit zu bringen. Schließlich stellte er Grievous und konnte ihn im Kampf töten, während Codys 212. Angriffsbataillon begann, gegen die Droidenarmeen auf Utapau vorzugehen. Enttarnung des Sith-Lords thumb|left|Mace Windu will Palpatine verhaften. Palpatine hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, Anakin so zu beeinflussen, dass dieser nicht mehr wusste, auf welcher Seite er stand und nach der dunklen Seite der Macht dürstete, um Padmé zu retten. Nachdem der Kanzler sich ihm gegenüber als Sith-Lord offenbart hatte, berichtete Anakin dieses verunsichert dem Jedi-Rat. Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Seasee Tiin und Agen Kollar suchten den Kanzler daraufhin in seinem Büro auf, um ihn festzunehmen und vor den Senat zu bringen, doch Palpatine tötete alle Jedi bis auf Windu mit seinem Lichtschwert. Anakin platzte in die letzte Konfrontation des Kanzlers mit Mace Windu. Aus Angst, der Kanzler, der um Anakins Mitleid bat, könne sterben und das Wissen um Padmés Rettung mit sich in den Tod nehmen, griff Anakin in den Kampf ein und half dabei, Mace Windu aus dem Fenster zu stoßen. Im Anschluss daran unterwarf er sich dem Sith Lord als dessen neuer Schüler und erhielt von ihm den neuen Namen "Darth Vader". Darth Sidious erklärte seinem Schüler, dass die Jedi Verrat an der Republik begangen hätten und diese stürzen wollten. Order 66 thumb|right|Cody empfängt Order 66. Der erste Befehl, der Darth Sidious seinem neuen Schüler erteilte, war, in den Jedi-Tempel zu gehen und jeden Jedi zu töten - nur dadurch, so erklärte er, würde er stark genug werden, um Padmé zu retten. Die 501. Legion verstärkt durch CC-1119 und Anakin Skywalker marschiert in den Jedi-Tempel, wo sie systematisch damit begann, alle anwesenden Jedi (selbst die Jünglinge) zu töten. Anschließend programmierte man einen fingierten Funkspruch in die Kommunikationszentrale ein, der allen Jedi übermittelte, dass der Krieg vorüber sei und sie nach Coruscant zurückkehren sollten. Zeitgleich übermittelte Darth Sidious den führenden Klon-Kommandanten die Order 66, einen Befehl, der alle Jedi als Verräter der Republik identifizierte und ihre sofortige Auslöschung verlangte. Dieser Befehl war nicht etwa genetisch in die Soldaten einprogrammiert worden, sondern gehörte zu einer ganzen Reihe von "Worst Case"-Szenarien, die sie im Rahmen ihrer Ausbildung wieder und wieder trainiert hatten. Es gab für sie keinen Grund, dieser Anordnung nicht zu folgen, und so begannen sie galaxisweit, ihre Jedi-Begleiter zu töten. Die Tatsache, dass sich im Laufe des Krieges die Tradition etabliert hatte, dass jedem Jedi bei seinen Einsätzen ein persönlicher Klon-Kommandant zur Seite gestellt wurde, begünstigte die effiziente Auslöschung fast aller Jedi. Nur wenige Jedi überlebten diesen Befehl, die meisten fielen sofort durch die Hände ihrer Klontruppen, da sie vom Angriff durch ihre eigenen Soldaten vollkommen überrascht wurden. Es gibt nur wenige Berichte über überlebende Jedi. Auch verweigerten nur wenige Klone, die persönliche Beziehungen zu ihren Jedi aufgebaut hatten, den Befehl. Die Order 66 wurde deshalb mit einer Effizienz von 99% ausgeführt. Sidious entsandte Darth Vader anschließend nach Mustafar, um die dort vollständig versammelte Führungsriege der KUS zu töten und die Konföderation damit ein für alle Mal zu zerschlagen. Skywalker eliminierte sämtliche Anführer, wurde jedoch anschließend in einem Lichtschwertduell mit Obi-Wan Kenobi lebensgefährlich verletzt. thumb|left|Der neue Herrscher des Imperiums erteilt die Order 66. Die überlebenden Jedi, darunter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda, wurden gezwungen, ins Exil zu gehen. Zuvor programmierten sie den "Rückruf" für Überlebende um und warnten alle davor, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, weil es sich um eine Falle handelte. Kanzler Palpatine erklärte vor dem Senat, dass die Jedi den Umsturz der Republik geplant hatten und als Verräter entlarvt worden waren. Als Reaktion auf diese Krise und zur Schaffung einer neuen Ordnung erklärte er unter dem donnernden Applaus des Senates die Umwandlung der Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium mit ihm als Oberbefehlshaber - dem neuen Imperator. Mit der Gründung des Imperiums endeten die Klonkriege. Imperator Palpatine beziehungsweise Darth Sidious ordnete eine Abschaltung aller Kampfdroiden ab, wodurch die Kämpfe galaxisweit sofort endeten. Die Klonarmee wurde zur neuen Armee des Imperiums; Darth Vader, der vom Imperator von Mustafar gerettet und in einer Notoperation vor dem Tod bewahrt wurde, wurde zu dessen rechter Hand. Damit endeten im Jahr 19 VSY offiziell die Klonkriege. Palpatine hatte sein Ziel erreicht und war nun der neue Herrscher über die Galaxis. Sein mit langer Hand vorbereiteter und über viele Jahre hinweg geduldig verfolgter Plan hatte sich schließlich ausgezahlt. Siehe auch *Palpatine *Klonkrieger *Große Armee der Republik Hinter den Kulissen * Die „Klonkriege“ wurden erstmals in „Krieg der Sterne“ 1977 erwähnt, als Luke Skywalker erfahren muss, dass sein Vater und Ben Kenobi „in den Klonkriegen gekämpft haben“. Um was genau es in diesen Kriegen ging und wer dort, von Jedi-Rittern einmal abgesehen, kämpfte, blieb in diesem Film jedoch noch unbeantwortet. * Die Benennung der beteiligten Kriegsfraktionen enthält historische Anspielungen: Die Bezeichnung „Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme“ (engl. „Confederacy of Independent Systems“, CIS) für die Separatisten weist Parallelen zur amerikanischen Geschichte auf, in der sich im Sezessionskrieg 1861-1865 die Südstaaten unter der Bezeichnung „Konföderation“ beziehungsweise „Konföderierte Staaten von Amerika“ (engl. „Confederate States of America“, CSA) von den nördlichen Unions-Staaten abspalteten und einen unabhängigen Staat anstrebten. Diese Abspaltung führte ebenfalls in einen blutigen Krieg. * Die Bezeichnung der Klonarmee „Große Armee der Republik“ (engl. „Grand Army of the Republic“) war auch die Bezeichnung der multinationalen Armee Napoleons im 19. Jahrhundert: „Grand Armée de la Republique“. * In der 1991 erschienen Thrawn-Romantrilogie von Timothy Zahn ist schon von den Klonkriegen die Rede, hier allerdings von Klon-Meistern, die den Kampf gegen die Alte Republik führten. * Im Buch Die ultimative Chronik, das 2000 erschienen ist, also noch vor Angriff der Klonkrieger, ist von einer „rasenden Feuerbrunst, die ganze Planeten in unbewohnte Welten verwandelte“ die Rede. Einordnung in die Zeitleiste Mit Erscheinen des Kinofilms The Clone Wars im August 2008, der darauf folgenden TV-Serie und den begleitenden Büchern und Comics im selben und den darauf folgenden Jahren entstanden viele Widersprüche zur in den Jahren 2002 bis 2005 angelegten offiziellen Clone Wars-Zeitleiste. Dave Filoni, der Regiesseur von The Clone Wars erzählte in Webdokumentationen, dass er ein großer Fan des Erweiterten Unversums ist und deshalb darauf achten wird, dass es keine Widersprüche gibt. Die Serie, die inhaltlich während der gesamten drei Jahre der Klonkriege spielt, unterscheidet sich beispielsweise in den Punkten, dass Anakin Skywalker bereits wenige Wochen nach Kriegsbeginn in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters berufen wurde, während dies in der etablierten Timeline erst kurz vor Ende der Klonkriege geschah. Dies liegt daran, dass George Lucas für die The-Clone-Wars-Serie mehr Zeit zur Verfügung haben wollte. Des Weiteren wurde bis 2008 in keiner Quelle erwähnt, dass Anakin jemals einen Padawan hatte, während ihm in The Clone Wars Ahsoka Tano als Lehrling zur Seite gestellt wird. LeLand Chee, Mitarbeiter bei Lucas Licensing, kündigte an, gegen Ende der The-Clone-Wars-Serie eine offizielle und korrigierte Zeitleiste zu veröffentlichen. Dabei werden dann die Quellen, die vorher im gesamten Kriegsverlauf spielten, in das erste Kriegsjahr komprimiert werden. Bei vielen Star-Wars-Fanseiten entstanden Diskussionen, welche Widersprüche es gibt, wie man sie klären kann und warum sie erst entstanden sind. Einige Fans haben eigene Zeitleisten erstellt.The Clone Wars continuity in den Foren von StarWars.comClone Wars Ongoing Continuity Discussion (spoilers allowed) in den Foren von TheForce.netThe NEW Clone Wars Timeline (and how it affects the old) in den Foren von Dark HorseOffizielles Statement zum Kontinuitätschaos der Klonkriege in den Foren von StarWars-Union.de Um dieses entstehende Chaos zu klären, fragte Constanze Ruettger, langjährige Mitarbeiterin des Offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazins und Betreuerin der dortigen Literaturecke, bei Lucasfilm/Lucas Licensing an. Im Dezember 2008 erklärten diese, dass man: „sämtliches Material, was zur Zeit der Klonkriege spielt, in den Jahren 22 bis 19 vor der Schlacht von Yavin ansiedelt. Man wird von offizieller Seite nicht mehr die Daten benutzen, die bisher in anderen Klonkriegs-Timelines benutzt wurden. Man wird alle Erscheinungen einfach in eine Liste setzen, die keine chronologische Ordnung hat, angefangen mit dem Clone Wars Film und Serie, gefolgt von den Tie-in-Romanen und Comics sowie den Republic Commando Romanen und allen weiteren Veröffentlichungen“.Meldung auf StarWars-Union.de unter Verweis auf constanzeruettger.de. Quellen Weblinks *[http://www.starwars.com/clonewars/explore/timeline/ Offizielle Clone Wars-Timeline] bei StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Clone Wars es:Guerras Clon fr:Guerre des clones it:Guerre dei Cloni ja:クローン大戦 nl:Clone Wars no:Klonekrigene pl:Wojny klonów pt:Guerras Clônicas ru:Войны клонов fi:Kloonisodat sv:Klonkrigen